ENDING SCENE
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Jongin mempertaruhkan akhir dari ceritanya; membiarkan semuanya bergantung pada dua opsi, yang dia sendiri tidak tahu opsi mana yang akan Kyungsoo pilih.


**HELLO AKU DERPMYUNGSOO TAPI GANTI USERNAME JADI KIMHOLYDAE KARENA SUATU HAL.**

**PLEASE JANGAN BINGUNG. LOVE Y'ALL!**

.

.

.

**IG KU KIMHOLYDAE JUGA BTW WKWK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menunggu. Ia terduduk di sebuah kedai kopi dengan nuansa yang sendu. Suara mesin penggiling kopi dan ketikan _keyboard _dari beberapa orang yang datang pun menemani. Samar terdengar musik akustik dari pemutar lagu menjadi latar belakang suasana di sana. Ia tersenyum kecil, sembari mengamati segelas kopi panas yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. Pahitnya kopi membuatnya bergidik—sedikit menyesal atas keputusannya memesan _double shot espresso._

Kedai kopi yang ia datangi sekarang bukanlah kedai kopi yang asing. Banyak tersimpan memori di sana. Ia meneliti sekeliling; menikmati setiap lekuk ruangan yang tidak pernah berubah. Dekorasi yang cenderung dipenuhi dengan kayu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Memang, jantungnya sedang tidak teratur sekarang; dan suasana kedai tersebut cukup membantu dirinya untuk lebih rileks. Sempat ia melemparkan senyuman pada Doojoon, barista yang sudah dikenal sejak lama—dan ia merasa bahwa Doojoon sudah seperti sahabatnya saja. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu, dan sesekali menyibukkan diri dengan menatap layar ponsel yang dihiasi dengan gambar yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tersenyum.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Jam seperti hanya berjalan di tempat; dan Jongin tidak sabar untuk itu. Dia hanya ingin cepat bertemu, membicarakan apa yang harus dibicarakan. Tapi dia punya banyak waktu, dan dia menyempatkan untuk itu. Lagipula pekerjaannya sudah selesai; tidak ada lagi proyek-proyek besar yang menuntutnya untuk tinggal di kantor berhari-hari. Sebagai seorang arsitek, tentu dia merasa hari-hari seperti itu—saat pekerjaan selesai—adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu. Tanpa adanya telepon dari kantor, atau pun hutang pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus terjaga di setiap malamnya. Proyek besar itu juga menghasilkan uang yang cukup—bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat berlebih. Dua bulan lagi dia akan mulai pekerjaannya lagi, dengan merancang desain bangunan salah satu _entertainment _besar yang ada di Korea—yang akan membangun gedung barunya di sekitar Gangnam. Tentu, Jongin ingin segera memulai untuk mengakhirinya. Karena itu, ia sekarang duduk di dalam kedai kopi untuk _menyelesaikan_ apa yang harus _diselesaikan_ olehnya—sebelum pekerjaan kembali mencekiknya hingga sekarat.

Suara kerincing lonceng-lonceng kecil yang terpasang di pintu kedai membuatnya mendongak. Harapannya untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sejenak meninggi, walaupun akhirnya luntur karena itu bukan orang yang ia maksud. Benar, ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Menunggu orang yang sudah cukup lama—bagi Jongin—tidak ia temui. Tumpukan asanya kemudian bersambut ketika tak lama setelahnya orang yang ia tunggu muncul. Senyuman getir terpasang di bibir Jongin. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan itu, namun kenyataan sudah menamparnya; dan Jongin dengan refleks menampakkan senyumnya.

"Hei, Jongin."

Jongin berdiri sebentar; menunjukkan tata kramanya yang sudah ia bawa selama 32 tahun di dalam hidupnya. Berlagak seperti seorang _gentleman; _meskipun dia selalu mendengar gelar itu dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya orang itu.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak cukup lama. Setengah jam mungkin."

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu."

Ia mengangguk, "_It's okay, _Kyungsoo. _It's okay for me to wait._"

Jongin memberikan arti di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan baru saja. Dia merasa bodoh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah cukup bodoh selama ini, dan Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali ini. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum kecil, "Iya."

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, untuk memanggil pelayan yang ada di sana. Ia tertawa kecil, melihat Jungwoo, sahabatnya juga, datang dan menepuk pundaknya. Jongin tahu apa artinya, dan ia mengapresiasi itu.

Ia mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Es _vanilla latte. _Dengan es yang sedikit saja. Dia selalu mengeluh hidungnya tersumbat jika minum es terlalu banyak."

Jongin sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Kyungsoo, yang duduk di hadapannya.

"—dan _red velvet cake._" ucapnya dengan mata yang tertuju lurus pada Kyungsoo.

Jungwoo mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak Jongin sekali lagi. Jongin tertawa datar, merasa bahwa suasana kedai kopi sedang mendukungnya. Lagipula ia memesan meja yang berada di ujung, benar-benar di ujung sehingga orang lain akan sulit melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kedai juga sedang tidak begitu ramai, dan orang-orang di sana juga cenderung sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tentu tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain itu. Jongin tahu. Lagipula itu adalah pertanyaan yang akan memimpin topik mereka selanjutnya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri, Jongin?"

"Aku akan berbohong jika mengatakan bahwa keadaanku sama denganmu," ia tertawa sebentar, menyesap kopi yang pahit, dan kembali berucap, "Taeoh?"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia tahu Kyungsoo ragu, namun kejujuran Jongin baru saja membuatnya yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia menanyakan dirimu setiap harinya."

Jongin tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku juga tidak pernah absen menanyakan keadaannya setiap hari. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mendapat jawabannya."

Suasana menjadi hening. Jongin tahu dia membuat kesalahan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Itu yang ia ingin lakukan, dan itu yang sudah dituntutkan padanya selama ini. Jadi, alasan inilah yang menjadi pembenaran Jongin untuk mengatakan hal-hal frontal seperti sebelumnya.

Momen itu pecah ketika Jungwoo kembali dengan segelas kopi dingin dan kue berwarna merah menyala. Jongin bersyukur, setidaknya ia melihat Kyungsoo sibuk dengan hal lain barang sebentar. Tidak hanya mengotakkan konsentrasinya pada Jongin yang saat ini sibuk menyusun kalimat apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya—di dalam benaknya.

"_Thanks_, Jungwoo-_ya._" ucap Jongin yang kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang—karena ia tahu akhir dari pertemuan ini tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk berhadapan dengan orang-orang di sana.

Ia menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Lelaki itu masih menunduk, menatap gelas kopinya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Mungkin ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jongin sekarang. Meskipun Jongin terlihat lebih tenang dan lebih siap dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Jongin—"

"Hm?"

Pendar mata itu meredup; seakan kehilangan ronanya entah ke mana. Tapi bagi Jongin, mata itu masih saja menjadi mata yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Segelap apapun cahayanya, mata itu tetap bersinar dengan caranya sendiri.

Jongin melihat lelaki itu meragu; sehingga mau tak mau Jongin berucap lagi, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Atau kau ingin aku segera menandatanganinya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, Jongin."

"Baguslah. Aku masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal padamu."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang mengangguk setuju. Persetujuan yang abu-abu, karena Jongin tahu lelaki itu sedang berkontemplasi dengan reaksi apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sejatinya Jongin juga sama. Hanya saja Jongin terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak gelisah.

Jongin membiarkan suasana menjadi kikuk. Ia mendapati sekelilingnya terdengar diam; tapi ia menikmati detik demi detiknya. Sebab Jongin yakin, hari itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

_Sekarang, atau tidak akan pernah lagi._

Mata Jongin menjelajah lagi ke sembarang arah; mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang mungkin sudah semakin langka karena suasana yang canggung. Hingga akhirnya senyum Jongin mengembang dengan sendirinya, ketika ia mendapati dua orang yang berjalan di luar kedai.

"Bukankah itu almamater sekolah kita?" tanya Jongin sembari menunduk kedua orang tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tangan Jongin; mendapati dua orang siswa sedang tertawa dengan bebasnya. Dan benar, seragam itu adalah seragam sekolahnya—yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Iya, itu seragam SMA kita."

Jongin terkekeh, "Bertahun-tahun berlalu—tapi warna seragamnya tidak berubah sama sekali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau benar. Hanya modelnya saja yang sedikit berubah."

"Oh? Mereka sepasang—_ah, _benar. Siswa lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu sangat jahil." ucap Jongin yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Kasihan sekali. Dia menjadi korbannya." tanggap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, dan kemudian mendaratkan tatapannya kembali pada Kyungsoo, "Bukankah sama denganmu?"

"Hm? Maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Ketika kita masih SMA. Aku selalu menjahilimu juga—hingga aku ingat kau pernah menangis karena aku keterlaluan. Itu kelas… tiga?"

"Kelas dua, Jongin."

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau benar! Kau memukulku habis-habisan setelah itu."

Jongin melihatnya. Jongin melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika sedang menggigit sedotan dari es kopinya. Senyum Jongin sendiri juga mengembang, bahkan ia juga tidak sadar sudah melakukannya.

"Kau menertawakanku setelah itu."

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi setidaknya aku membawamu ke _Lotte World _di akhir pekannya."

Memori itu masih tergambar jelas di benak Jongin. Layaknya sebuah film yang diputar kembali, dan Jongin mengingat setiap adegan yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Mungkin sudah 15 tahun berlalu, tapi Jongin masih ingat betul. Lagipula itu bukanlah memori yang ingin ia hapus—justru ia ingin mengingatnya—sebab di saat itu, ia memulai semuanya. Memulai apa yang sedang ia usahakan saat ini.

"Aku mengajakmu berkencan saat itu—_ah, _sudah 15 tahun yang lalu ternyata." ucap Jongin yang kemudian entah bagaimana ceritanya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama."

Jongin mengangguk, "Rentang waktunya hampir sama dengan cicilan rumah di Seoul saat ini." ucapnya yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Sejenak ia mengapresiasi bakatnya untuk mencairkan suasana; yang semula beku, menjadi cair perlahan. Harapan Jongin untuk berbicara dengan lancar seakan bertumbuh setelah ini—tanpa harus memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan kemudian.

Ia menghela nafasnya; mempersiapkan diri untuk topik selanjutnya.

"Aku sengaja mengajakmu kemari."

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya; mempertemukan sorot matanya pada Jongin yang saat ini juga fokus padanya.

"_Kenapa_?"

"Karena terlalu banyak memori tersimpan di sini—" Jongin memperluas pandangannya, melihat sudut-sudut kedai yang sudah ada sejak ia SMA dulu, "aku membawamu untuk kencan yang benar-benar layak di sini untuk pertama kali. Aku terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama—tapi _hey! _Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak gugup. _You were so pretty back then._"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Begitukah?"

"—_but you are pretty, still. Never change._"

Jika sudut pandang orang ketiga melihat mereka saat ini, mereka pasti terlihat seperti pasangan kencan buta yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Jongin yang bersandar di kursinya itu tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, yang lebih sering menunduk. Mungkin tatapan Jongin terlalu intens, namun sepertinya lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu tidak benar-benar peduli.

"Aku menggunakan semua uang tabunganku saat itu. Dan ketika aku mengatakannya padamu, kau marah besar padaku. Kau mengatakan untuk tidak usah memaksa—tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku. Sangat persisten untuk apa yang aku mau."

"Itu sudah watakmu, aku tidak mungkin mengubahnya." ucap Kyungsoo menanggapi.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia sangat setuju untuk hal itu. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat keras, sulit dipatahkan jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Dan Jongin juga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan wataknya yang begini. Sehingga ia juga menyadari bahwa sifat inilah yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini. Berdiri di ujung, walaupun tetap memiliki dua opsi.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat menginginkanmu kala itu. Aku bahkan hampir berkelahi dengan Seonho yang juga menyukaimu—dan setelah itu kau mengatakan bahwa aku sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa meredam rasa cemburuku."

Jongin bisa melihat lelaki itu tersenyum nanar, tidak menampakkan sebuah kebahagiaan, namun menyimpan banyak memori. Kegetiran yang ditampakkan membuat Jongin ingin berhenti, tapi ia tahu semua harus diperjuangkan lagi. Ia tahu ia mampu, dan ia meyakini itu.

Sorot mata Kyungsoo terlihat kosong dan menerawang entah ke mana. Jongin terpaku, sebuah tatapan intens ia lontarkan dan tidak berhenti sama sekali. Kyungsoo masih sama, masih sangat sama seperti yang ia temui saat sekolah menengah atas dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Kyungsoo, walaupun ia sudah pernah berjuang mati-matian agar anak lelaki itu lahir ke dunia. Kim Taeoh, anak kecil yang saat ini selalu berada di benak Jongin. Dan anak kecil itu juga yang membuat Jongin berani untuk menggenggam memori yang hampir saja—dengan ceroboh—ia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Aku juga ingat bagaimana kita merayakan kelulusan sekolah bersama di sini. Kita duduk di ujung sana karena semua kursi sudah terpenuhi—" Jongin menunjuk salah satu bangku yang ada di belakang meja barista, "kau memarahiku karena aku meninggalkan jaket almamaterku di dalam kelas. Tapi nampaknya aku tidak pernah lolos dari amarahmu, bukan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Karena kau sangat sembrono, Jongin. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah padamu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau sangat mengerti aku untuk yang itu."

Ia tersenyum dengan tatapan lurus. Tepat ke arah mata Jongin yang mulai mengerut karena senyuman bodoh yang terulas di wajahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, senyuman dengan rasa malu yang ditunjukkan lelaki di hadapan Jongin itu selalu membuatnya merasa bodoh. Tidak terkecuali saat ini, di saat keadaan tidak begitu mendukung seperti dulu. Tapi Jongin masih berkeyakinan, dia tidak ingin melunturkan asanya.

"Kau dan aku memulai masa kuliah di sini juga. Aku sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur, dan kau seorang mahasiswa idaman yang lainnya. Mahasiswa sastra yang berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama saat ujian masuk universitas. Namamu menjadi sangat ramai diperbincangkan karena kau memilih sastra, bukan kedokteran atau yang lainnya—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihat darah, Jongin…"

Jongin terkekeh, "Bahkan kau menangis ketika Taeoh mimisan."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau bahkan tahu itu."

"Aku tahu, Soo. Sangat amat tahu."

Jongin memang sangat tahu. Bahkan detail terkecil yang mungkin Kyungsoo lewatkan—detail terhalus yang mungkin tidak Kyungsoo perhatikan. Ayolah, 15 tahun bersama bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mereka saling tahu satu sama lainnya. Walaupun 15 tahun juga bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk berdiri di ujung garis yang lain.

"_Sorry, Soo. _Kalau kau punya acara lain aku bisa segera menyelesaikannya—"

Jongin tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Ia tidak pernah ingin. Namun dia tidak ingin menutup segala macam probabilitas yang ada; yang terburuk yang pernah ia bayangkan sekali pun. Ia tidak ingin memaksa walaupun enggan, namun ia tidak ingin menahan jika itu diperlukan. Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah pertaruhan antara keputusan dan keinginan, dan Jongin tidak akan bisa menghindari itu.

Namun apa yang Jongin temui adalah mata yang berkaca-kaca dan helaan nafas lemah. Sedetik berikutnya, sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak Jongin kira terdengar.

"Kau ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya lawan bicara Jongin lirih.

Jongin tersenyum. Sebuah gelengan kepala ia berikan. Ia ingin bertahan lebih lama lagi, entah satu jam, dua jam, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin menyegerakan apa yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi.

Lelaki bermarga Do itu berucap lagi, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya. Termasuk apa yang selalu aku tahan darimu."

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi, memantapkan dirinya pada rencana awal. Sebuah lampu kuning sudah diberikan Kyungsoo lagipula. Sehingga Jongin harus berhati-hati sebelum berhenti. Jika ia terpaksa berhenti, maka Jongin akan menunggu sampai semuanya berubah menjadi hijau. Jongin masih meyakini itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Ia belum ingin mengatakan hal yang lain lagi. Kesalahannya baru saja membuat suasana menjadi kikuk lagipula, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus mengambil jeda. Jeda yang ia butuhkan untuk memutar kembali memori—yang akan ia ucapkan sebentar lagi.

Lima menit dalam sunyi, Kyungsoo membuka suara, "Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah… aku pernah marah padamu di bangku ini?"

Jongin terkekeh dan mengangguk, "Karena aku sakit dan tidak memberitahumu. Aku menghilang selama lebih dari tujuh hari dan tidak memberitahumu sama sekali karena kau sedang ujian."

Tatapan Kyungsoo berubah sendu, "Tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu?"

"Tentu," ia tersenyum sejenak, "tapi aku lebih khawatir dengan ujianmu. Kau sempat mengeluh kesulitan dengan ujian-ujian semester itu. Lalu aku bisa apa? Aku juga tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir untuk semester itu—_hey, kenapa _kau menatapku begitu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kau selalu memikirkan aku, dan tidak memikirkan bagaimana dirimu sendiri."

"Karena kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir, Soo."

"Meskipun aku sudah dewasa dan bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Meskipun begitu."

Ia tersenyum. Tatapan Kyungsoo yang ditujukan padanya semakin mendung. Jongin tahu pertahanan lelaki itu tidak sedang benar-benar bagus, sehingga Jongin membangun bentengnya lebih tinggi. Bukan karena gengsi, tapi dia harus menyelesaikan apa yang sedang ia ingin lakukan. Jika sudah selesai, mungkin dia akan menghancurkan bentengnya; merusak segala pondasi pertahanan yang sedang melindunginya sekarang.

"Kau menangis di sini. Tepat di mana kau duduk saat ini. Kau berteriak padaku dan sempat membuat orang-orang lain melihat ke arah kita. Aku terlihat sangat kurang ajar kala itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau mungkin menganggapku begitu saat itu—"

"Benar, aku menganggapmu begitu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Tahun ke berapa kita saat itu? Lima? Empat?"

"Lima, Jongin. Aku pikir kau belum cukup tua untuk melupakan hal itu."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak begitu ingat tentang tanggal-tanggal penting dalam hubungan kita," Jongin mengangkat bahunya malu-malu, "_sorry, you know who I am, right?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Jongin lega akan hal itu. Ia sangat paham akan sifat Kyungsoo yang bisa memaklumi, bahkan untuk kebiasaan buruknya sekalipun. Walaupun mungkin batas rasa maklum dari Kyungsoo sempat terlewati, dan Jongin ingin memberikan batas baru untuk mereka berdua nanti.

"Kau pernah marah padaku karena aku melupakan tanggal di mana kita mulai berkencan. Bukankah saat itu kita sudah bekerja?"

Kyungsoo mengiyakan, "Tahun pertama kita bekerja."

Jongin tertawa sejenak, "Aku ingat bagaimana aku pulang dari kantor ke _apartment _dan melihat kau sudah memasak banyak makanan. Dengan bodohnya aku bertanya apakah kau baru mendapatkan tawaran dari penerbit baru atau tidak—"

"Aku masih kesal jika mengingat hari itu…"

"Kau marah padaku semalaman, dan meninggalkan semua makanan di meja makan tak tersentuh."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kau tidur di luar kamar malam itu."

"Iya! Dan aku tidur dengan pertanyaan besar mengapa kau marah. Tapi sisi positifnya, aku tidur dengan perut yang sangat kenyang!" ia tertawa ketika Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya, "Tapi malam itu aku memelukmu dengan sangat erat—saat kau keluar dan tidur bersamaku di ruang tengah. Dan di saat itu pula kita tahu bahwa kita harus lebih mengerti satu sama lain, mengingatkan akan hal-hal kecil satu dengan yang lainnya—" Jongin tersenyum getir, "mungkin itu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Sebuah kalimat yang baru saja Jongin lontarkan sedikit banyak menekan udara di antara mereka menjadi sedikit sesak. Herannya, Jongin tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia tidak merasa kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, karena dia percaya, kejujurannya akan membawa dampak yang baik nantinya.

"Aku juga melamarmu di bangku ini. Sepulang kita bekerja dan kau menginginkan _red velvet cake_—sehingga aku membawamu kemari. Sejujurnya aku sangat lelah hari itu. Aku tidak tidur selama dua hari penuh di studio. Tapi melihat kau makan kue itu dengan wajah berbinar, rasanya sudah cukup. Aku tidak merasakan apa yang seharusnya kurasakan hari itu."

"Jongin—"

Mungkin pertahanan Jongin sedikit melemah, namun dia tidak peduli, "Dalam keadaan yang tidak masuk akal, aku menawarkan sebuah cincin sederhana padamu. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Siapa aku? Seorang arsitek muda yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman sudah berani melamar Do Kyungsoo, penulis buku yang baru saja berhasil mencetak rekor baru untuk penjualan bukunya. Tapi ajaibnya, kau menangis dan berkata _iya. _Jika aku menjadi kau, mungkin aku akan berpikir dua kali."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia menggeleng. Jongin tahu lelaki itu sudah mulai menangis, dan ia kembali meneruskan narasinya yang belum selesai.

"Kau menemaniku di saat aku benar-benar terpuruk. Di saat aku mendapatkan cacian dari atasan dan ancaman pemecatan dari perusahaan, kau meyakinkanku untuk tetap mendongakkan kepala; karena kau sangat yakin dengan kemampuanku kala itu. Seharusnya aku malu, bukan?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak begitu…" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sudah mendaratkan egonya ke titik terendah. Ingin dirinya memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengatakan tujuannya; tapi Jongin masih ingin bermain lagi. Ia ingin Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin masih sama. Masih tetap sama sehingga Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat keadaan menjadi begini.

"Seorang Kim Jongin kala itu hanya mampu membawa Kyungsoo menikah di gereja, tanpa melakukan perayaan sama sekali. Kim Jongin juga bersikeras menikahi Do Kyungsoo walaupun orang tuanya tidak begitu setuju karena level finansial yang berbeda," Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mendongak dengan wajah yang memerah, "tapi kau sangat tahu, apa yang ku inginkan, harus dan pasti ku dapatkan." ucap Jongin yang diakhiri dengan sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Bukan anggukan ragu, tapi anggukan lemah dengan beralaskan fakta dan keteguhan.

Apa yang akan Jongin ucapkan membuat pertahannya gugur. Bola matanya yang semula berusaha ia jaga agar tetap kering akhirnya merembes basah. Jongin tidak peduli jika terlihat lemah—karena selama ini tidak pernah begitu—karena pada dasarnya, ia memang berada di titik lemahnya. Di titik di mana ia merasa sendiri dan tak berteman.

"Setahun setelahnya—" ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berucap lagi, "kau dengan bangganya berkata bahwa kita akan menjadi keluarga. Ada nyawa lain yang berlindung pada dirimu. Dan aku menangis dengan bodohnya saat itu—_hey, jangan menertawakanku!_" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Jongin melanjutkannya lagi, "Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga aku merasa gila. Di saat pekerjaan sedang menekanku dengan hebat, aku pulang dan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan darimu. Kemudian kau memberikan dua buah benda kecil dengan dua garis merah. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu, dan kau hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis dan memelukmu—mengucapkan terima kasih ratusan kali, karena mau menerimaku. Seorang arsitek yang masih memulai karir profesionalnya."

Jongin menutup wajahnya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia masih harus mengucapkan banyak hal karena perjalanan masih panjang. Tapi Jongin sudah ingin menyerah saja. Bukan menyerah karena keadaan, tapi menyerah dan ingin mengucapkan apa yang menjadi inti permasalahannya. Jongin menahannya; sebisa mungkin hingga ia ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan Kyungsoo. _Sejatuh-jatuhnya._

"Selama sembilan bulan aku berusaha menyesuaikan pekerjaanku yang tiba-tiba menumpuk dan waktu bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan bagaimana kau berubah menjadi Kyungsoo yang banyak makan, Kyungsoo yang mudah menangis, Kyungsoo yang mudah menyuruhku ini-itu, Kyungsoo yang membangunkanku dini hari karena ingin mendengarkanku menyanyikan lagu _Tiga Anak Beruang, _dan Kyungsoo yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada tanggal 11 Maret—aku benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan itu."

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memilih untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang basah dan senyum yang tertahan. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menjatuhkan bulir demi bulir air matanya. Memang, Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang sangat sensitif. Jadi bukan semua ketidakmungkinan untuk Kyungsoo menangis—di tempat umum sekalipun. Jongin memahami itu. Sangat amat paham hingga ia mempertanyakan keadaan mengapa ini semua terjadi. Sebuah hal yang mungkin tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya; _di awal hubungan mereka sekalipun._

"Tapi mungkin aku melewatkan bagaimana Taeoh tumbuh. Aku melewatkan langkah kaki pertamanya, ucapan pertamanya, dan bahkan melewatkan panggilan _Daddy _untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan karena hal itulah, ini semua terjadi. Aku benar, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan terisak, tapi Jongin tidak pantang menyerah. Ia memilih untuk mengungkapkan apa yang di kepalanya saat ini, "Aku melewatkan ulang tahun pertama anak kita, aku melewatkan ulang tahunmu saat mulai menjejak ke kepala tiga, dan aku melewatkan banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak ku lakukan. Aku melewatkan janji untuk berpiknik bersama, aku melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarga besar, dan aku melewatkan hal yang banyak hingga mungkin kau merasa malu karena selalu pergi seorang diri."

"Jongin-_ah…_"

"—aku bisa memaklumi mengapa kau merasa ragu akan diriku. Kau merasa semuanya berserakan di sembarang tempat dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana merapikannya lagi. Perdebatan kecil itu semakin sering dan bahkan kita mulai berteriak satu sama lain," Jongin melihat ke arah lain, di mana dia bisa menghindar dari perhatian orang lain yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia dapatkan—kecuali dari Kyungsoo, "di saat kau menyalahkanku saat itu, aku selalu membela diri. Memberikan kata-kata menyakitkan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan bisa keluar dari mulutku untukmu, seseorang yang selama ini aku jaga agar tidak pergi. Emosi yang tidak pernah bisa aku kendalikan membuat kita menjadi seperti ini—" ia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan bulir pertama dari matanya turun, "duduk di tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan manis, mengingat segala macam hal yang sudah kita lakukan, untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

Jongin terdiam. Ia tertawa getir. Apa saja yang baru ia katakan menohok dirinya sendiri. Sejauh itu perjalanan mereka untuk sampai pada titik di mana Jongin, keluar dari rumah yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung. Jongin mencari atap yang lain; atap yang lebih sederhana, di mana ia bisa tidur. Sepanjang harinya Jongin hanya akan dihantui rasa menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini. Ia hanya mengejar karir dan harta. Tapi Jongin memiliki alasan untuk itu. Dia tidak ingin kelak anak lelakinya harus memulai dari awal—seperti apa yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Jongin berpikir sejauh itu.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan kesabaran Kyungsoo yang berbatas. Jongin merasa kemarahan Kyungsoo sangat wajar. Apalagi ketika Jongin lebih memilih untuk berkutat di dalam _studio _lebih lama daripada bersama keluarganya. Jongin yang menumpahkan perhatiannya hampir setiap hari berubah menjadi seseorang yang pulang dengan keadaan tanpa tenaga. Pertanyaan dari anak lelakinya juga tidak membantu, pertanyaan di mana Jongin berada, karena dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Jongin akan berangkat ketika anak lelakinya belum terjaga, dan akan pulang ketika anak lelakinya sudah terlelap. Akhir pekan juga akan sama. Jongin akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di _studio _rumah. Hanya bersedia untuk keluar dari sana seperempat hari, dan sisanya akan bertahan di sana.

Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa keluarganya dipertaruhkan, Jongin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Tapi Jongin sudah melarang Kyungsoo untuk bekerja selama ini, jadi Jongin merasa bahwa tanggung jawab keluarga berada di pundaknya secara penuh. Dia lelah, dia ingin berhenti; namun asa akan masa depan anak lelakinya yang lebih baik menahan semuanya. Ia memilih untuk berdiri tegak, mementingkan segala macam apa yang anak lelakinya butuhkan ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Tapi tanpa Jongin sadari, dia justru mengorbankan apa yang ia perjuangkan. Dan Kyungsoo, tidak bisa menahan Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo merasa lelah untuk berjuang sendiri. Mengajak anak lelakinya ke sana kemari tanpa seorang teman. Kyungsoo juga merasa lelah dengan pertanyaan orang-orang akan keberadaan Jongin. Dan yang lebih menyesakkan lagi, Kyungsoo selalu memberikan kebohongan manis agar Taeoh, anak semata wayangnya berhenti menanyakan kehadiran Jongin di setiap hari-harinya.

"Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana kau mengajukan permohonan untuk bercerai dua minggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo. Aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku mengakui semuanya—semua kesalahanku yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya.

Selama tiga bulan setelah aku keluar dari rumah, aku menenggelamkan diriku pada pekerjaan agar aku bisa lupa akan kalian berdua. Tapi ternyata aku keliru. Rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi hingga aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ketika kau meneleponku dan mengatakan keinginanmu, aku merasa kehilangan semuanya. Hingga kau melihat bagaimana keadaanku tiga hari setelahnya."

Tiga hari setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan keinginannya untuk berpisah, ia mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit—saat dini hari. Dengan panik, dia menitipkan anak lelakinya pada Baekhyun yang ada di _apartment _yang sama dengannya dan pergi. Saat ia melihat bagaimana Jongin, kakinya serasa lemas.

Tubuh lelaki itu terkulai di sebuah ranjang dengan segala macam alat menempel di segala sisi. Alat untuk Jongin bernafas, untuk memacu jantung, dan entah apalagi—Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengingatnya. Di saat itu juga, Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa Jongin berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang sangat tenang—menghirup karbon monoksida di tempat tertutup hingga ia akan merasa tertidur. Beruntung, Sehun, adik sepupu Jongin datang ke _apartment _malam itu, sehingga nyawa Jongin bisa terselamatkan.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo heran adalah, Jongin ingin merahasiakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Semula, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu tentang keinginannya untuk _pergi. _Dia juga tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihat keadaannya di rumah sakit meskipun sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Hingga kemarin, Sehun menceritakan semuanya dan Jongin sejujurnya merasa malu. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo dihantui rasa bersalah—meskipun dia merasa menyesal karena sudah bertindak bodoh begitu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terisak—_yap, _mereka tidak peduli dan sejujurnya berada di sisi di mana tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, "Hm?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu…"

Dan ucapan itu merupakan pertanda di mana Jongin sudah tidak pada _mode _bertahannya lagi. Dia memilih untuk melunturkan harga dirinya yang semula tinggi. Jongin juga memilih untuk mengatakan rencana awalnya, karena sekarang waktunya sudah dirasa tepat.

"Kyungsoo, di tempat ini, di tempat di mana kita melalui banyak memori, aku, Kim Jongin, ingin meminta kepadamu untuk tidak mengakhiri semua ini. Aku tidak bisa sendiri, Kyungsoo… Aku sama sekali tidak bisa…"

Jika semula Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang terisak, maka saat ini, Jongin tertunduk. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menegakkan kepala seperti biasanya. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua matanya; berusaha setengah mati untuk menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, namun bahu yang terkoyak menunjukkan segalanya; menunjukkan pribadi Jongin yang lemah dan tidak mandiri. Memang Jongin menopang tanggung jawab besar di pundaknya, namun dia membutuhkan bahu lain untuk meringankan bebannya. Dia membutuhkan bahu lain untuk bersandar; untuk menceritakan segala macam permasalahan dalam harinya. Dia membutuhkan sebuah pelukan hangat dan tepukan di punggungnya; untuk sekadar menguatkan dirinya yang mulai ragu. Dia membutuhkan sebuah senyuman ketika membuka pintu; bukan sebuah rumah kosong yang selalu gelap tak bersuara—seperti yang ia lalui selama tiga bulan belakangan.

Jongin yang memulai semua dari bawah, saat ini berada di titik terbawahnya lagi. Bahkan mungkin lebih menjurus ke dalam daripada sebelumnya. Di saat apa yang inginkan mulai tercapai, akan karirnya yang membaik dan finansial yang mulai stabil, Jongin kehilangan hal lain dalam hidupnya. Dia tahu, untuk mencapai suatu hal dia harus mengorbankan yang lainnya. Tapi bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya, bukan keluarganya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa mengorbankan waktu adalah akar dari semua permasalahan mereka.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mendongak setelah mengatur nafasnya beberapa saat. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya, "Hm?"

Lelaki bermarga Do itu berdiri dan bergerak mendekat; menduduki kursi yang ada di sebelah Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut; bersusah payah untuk tidak mengeluarkan kelemahannya lagi.

Ia merapikan rambut Jongin yang sudah ke sana kemari, dan mengusap pipi Jongin beberapa sembari berbicara, "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu membutuhkan hal lain untuk membuktikan bahwa kau layak menikah denganku. Ketidakpercayaan dari dirimu harus hilang. Kau berhak hidup denganku; dengan kami. Kau tidak butuh pengakuan dari orang-orang, kau tidak perlu bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk masa depan kami jika begini ujungnya. Kami tidak membutuhkan rumah yang mewah seperti yang Junmyeon _Hyung _punya, kami tidak membutuhkan pujian dari orang-orang yang lain, tapi kami hanya butuh dirimu untuk hadir di tengah-tengah kami. Keberadaanmu sudah lebih dari cukup..."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin yang memejamkan matanya beberapa kali untuk sekadar merasakan tangannya itu tersenyum sejenak, "Jika aku berkata bahwa aku merasa baik-baik saja seperti apa yang ku ucapkan tadi—aku berbohong, Jongin. Aku dan Taeoh tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Semenjak kau pergi, Taeoh sering berdiam diri. Dia tidak seperti anak seusianya yang ceria. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menangis dan itu membuatku khawatir. Pernah suatu hari dia menanyakan keadaanmu dan aku berbohong, dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan berkata bahwa aku tidak seharusnya berbohong lagi."

"_Sorry, _Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "_It's okay, it's okay. _Mungkin ini adalah tahap lain yang harus kita lalui. Dan mungkin tempat ini harus menyimpan memori yang lain lagi dari kita—memori tentang orang dewasa yang berusaha mendewasakan dirinya lebih baik lagi…"

Jongin mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Yang jelas, dia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan: bahwa dia tidak ingin mengakhiri keluarganya. Dia hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula tanpa drama. Apa yang ia lalui sudah dirasa cukup, dan dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Tapi apabila Kyungsoo menginginkan sebaliknya, Jongin tidak akan menghalangi. Yang penting, Kyungsoo sudah tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin Jongin harus belajar bahwa apa yang ia inginkan tidak selamanya harus ia dapatkan. Dan mungkin juga Jongin harus merelakan apa yang sudah ia korbankan—secara tidak langsung—selama ini. _Yap, nothing to lose. Apapun yang akan terjadi, Jongin sudah merasa pasrah. Toh apa kesalahannya sudah ia rasa sangat fatal selama ini._

Jongin yang selama beberapa menit terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba terhenyak, ketika Kyungsoo menautkan jari-jemarinya pada miliknya, "Aku tidak memakai cincin itu lagi, Jongin."

Ia mengangguk. Rasa kecewa yang seharusnya sudah ia duga menjalar dengan hebat. Tapi Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Aku menaruhnya di sini, Jongin." ucapnya sembari meraih sebuah kalung yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya. Jongin bisa melihat itu, cincin yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo saat melamarnya—di tempat yang sama pula.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia merasa sudah sangat lemah sehingga tidak tahu harus berucap apalagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Kyungsoo mengatakan bagaimana keputusannya; untuk kehidupannya kelak.

"Jongin-_ah, _ayo pulang ke rumah."

Mendengar itu Jongin tersenyum, walaupun matanya sudah kembali basah. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menggandeng tangannya. Cukup tiga bulan untuk Jongin merindukan rumah, dan kali ini, ia akan kembali di mana seharusnya dia memulai serta mengakhiri hari. Sebuah tempat yang memang benar-benar bisa ia sebut dengan rumah; di mana ia bisa benar-benar melepaskan segala bebannya. _Dan sekali lagi Jongin berhasil; berhasil untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sembari menggendong Chanhyun, anak lelakinya. Selama Kyungsoo pergi, Baekhyun membawa Chanhyun ke rumah mereka dan menemani Taeoh yang seorang diri. Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya, dan memberikan dorongan untuk Kyungsoo memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tahu jika sahabatnya itu tidak benar-benar bisa melepaskan Jongin, karena Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah bergantung.

Mata Jongin masih sedikit sembab. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, dia berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Meskipun dia masih tidak percaya Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya lagi setelah beberapa saat. Semua terasa berjalan dengan cepat, dan Jongin sendiri merasa tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Ia mendudukkan diri di ruang tengah, sembari mengamati seluk-beluk ruangan yang tentu saja tidak berubah. Masih sama rapinya seperti yang ia tinggalkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jongin merasa merindukan ini semua; dan ia merasa sangat senang untuk kembali. Tapi tatapan Jongin akhirnya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di salah satu sudut ruang dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau merindukan rumah ini?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Sangat, sangat merindukannya."

Ia tersenyum; membalas apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya. Lelaki itu bergerak mendekat pada Jongin dan duduk di sebelahnya; melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin yang masih sedikit kikuk—karena ia masih meraba keadaan saat ini. Lelaki bermarga Do itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin; tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menikmati apa yang tidak ia dapatkan beberapa bulan belakangan—sebuah kehangatan yang sempat menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mereka bertahan pada posisi yang sama. Jongin sendiri melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada punggung Kyungsoo, menepuknya beberapa kali dan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia akan benar-benar kembali. Namun perhatian Jongin terbelah, ketika sebuah tapak kaki kecil berjalan ke arah mereka. Si pemilik tapak kaki itu masih baru saja terjaga, sehingga sebuah kemalasan bisa terlihat di sana. Jejak dari tapak itu berhenti setelah beberapa kali, pemiliknya membulatkan mata. Sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah mereka dan tersenyum.

"_Daddy!_"

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan bertumpu pada lututnya; memberikan kesetaraan pada anak kecil itu, "_Hei, little guy._" ucapnya.

"_Daddy, _apa pekerjaan _Daddy _sudah selesai sehingga _Daddy _sudah bisa pulang ke rumah?" tanyanya polos dan penuh semangat—seakan lupa dengan rasa kantuknya yang masih bersarang beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia memilih untuk memeluk anak itu dan mengusap kepalanya beberapa kali, "_Daddy _bisa pulang sekarang."

Anak kecil itu melepas pelukannya; memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman terlebar yang bisa ia lakukan, "_Welcome home, Daddy._" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Sejenak Jongin tahu bahwa kebahagiaannya tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia hanya singgah ke tempat lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali. Di saat kebahagiaannya singgah, Jongin diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan introspeksi—dia dan keluarganya. Jongin yang sempat sendiri itu tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa kebahagiaan yang singgah itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar beranjak, karena ia masih bertahan di tempatnya semula. Di sebuah rumah, tempat di mana ia seharusnya berpijak setiap hari. Mungkin Jongin sempat kehilangan jejak sang kebahagiaan, tapi saat ia berada di rumah itu, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak benar-benar kehilangan. _Karena sang kebahagiaan itu menyambutnya kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_**END.**_


End file.
